translinkvancouverfandomcom-20200214-history
Service Changes - Dec 2013
Service Changes - Dec 2013 took place on December 16, 2013. Summary * 106 Metrotown Station/New Westminster Station weekday service between 4pm-6pm will run every 7-8min to reduce overcrowding. * 159 Port Coquitlam Station/Braid Station will be rerouted to provide more reliable service. * NEW 178 Coquitlam Station/Port Moody Station will be running in addition to the C28 in the peak periods on weekdays. There will be new stops along David Ave with new section routes on David Ave. * 179 Johnson/Coquitlam Station will be discontinued due to low ridership. For alternative service, see routes 178, 188, C28 and C29. * NEW 188 Port Coquitlam Station/Coquitlam Station will provide direct connections between Coquitlam and Port Coquitlam extending service to Burke Mountain. * 189 Coast Meridian/Coquitlam Station will be discontinued due to low ridership. For alternative service, see routes 188 and C38. * NEW 227 Lynn Valley Centre/Phibbs Exchange will operate with community shuttles between Lynn Valley Centre and Phibbs Exchange via Lynn Canyon Park to match demand. * 229 Phibbs Exchange/Lonsdale Quay will end at Lynn Valley Centre, only operating on Lonsdale Ave and 29th St. Lynn Valley and Phibbs Exchange will now be served by the 227. * 335 Surrey Central Station/Guildford Exchange gets two AM peak trips leaving Guildford Exchange at 4:45am and 5:15am. From Monday to Saturday, two evening trips will be added leaving Surrey Central Station at 12:40am and 1:10am. * 531 Willowbrook/White Rock Centre will be serviced by community shuttles on weekends. * 620 Bridgeport/Station/Tsawwassen Ferry has been modifed to align with the BC Ferries schedules. * C18 West Mall/UBC Loop will operate every 30 minutes, seven days a week with a new route expanding the existing UBC service to the South Campus. * C20 Marine Drive/UBC Loop will operate every 30 minutes, seven days a week with a change in routing to service the South Campus. * C21 Yaletown/Beach will operate every 15 minutes, seven days a week with a slight change in routing to service between Yaletown Station and Denman St. * C22 Hampton Place/UBC Loop will be discontinued due to low ridership. For alternative service, see routes C18 and C20. * C23 Main Street/Yaletown/Davie will have increased frequency to meet ridership demand while reducing overcrowding, pass ups and wait times. Some trips will operate between Davie and Yaletown, while other trips will continue the extended routing to Main Street Station. * C28 Coquitlam Station/Port Moody Station will change to community shuttles in the weekday peak periods. The new 178 will decrease overcrowding. * C29 Parkway Boulevard/Coquitlam Station will be rerouted via Johnson St to improve service reliability by reducing wait times. Stops along Pinetree are served by 188 and C28. * C30 Lafarge Park/Coquitlam Station will be rerouted via Westwood St between Glen Dr and Lincoln Ave to improve service efficiency and reduce delays, with five new stops along Westwood St to extend the route. Stops along Pinetree are served by 188 and C28. * C38 Port Coquitlam Station/Prairie/River Springs/Coquitlam Station will be rerouted via Dewdney Trunk Rd between Westwood and Lougheed Hwy.'' For alternative service along Johnson St, see C29.'' * C41 Meadowtown/Maple Meadows Station/Pitt Meadows Centre will operate every hour, Monday to Friday with service changing from a single direction route to a two-way circular service with 20 new stops travelling between Pitt Meadows Centre and Meadowtown Centre. * C48 Thornhill/Haney Place will operate every two hours, Monday to Saturday. On weekday mornings, the C48 will connect with the West Coast Express train leaving Port Haney Station at 6:44am, as well as to the 10:49am TrainBus. On weekday afternoons, the West Coast Express trains leaving Waterfront at 3:50pm and 5:30pm will connect with the C48 at Port Haney Station. Further Reading * Service Changes Category:Service Changes